Backgrounds
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Rebellion Era Campaign Guide See also: Heroic Traits, Destiny Every hero has to come from somewhere. Heroes don't all begin as Rebel agents, adventuring smugglers, or daring explorers. For most players, a simple history for their heroes will suffice, but other players might want to choose details in their characters' pasts that will help shape their futures. After all, the heroes are more than just members of a particular Species or the sum of their training; they have defining elements in their histories that molded them into what they will become. The Background system presented here is an alternative to the Destiny system described in the Saga Edition Core Rulebook. The Background system allows you to focus on a hero's origins rather than on an uncertain future. Gamemasters can use either the Background system or the Destiny system, giving players a choice of selecting a Background or selecting a Destiny. It is not recommended to use both systems together because adding another layer to the characters will affect hero complexity and party balance. To use the Background system, each player chooses a single Background from the Event category, the Occupation category, or the Planet of Origin category. Each category has its own rules giving special access to Skills, Languages, Equipment, or other traits that help define who the character is and what shaped them into a hero. A character receives the benefits of the chosen Background at 1st level, and those benefits stay with the character for life. For details on the benefits gained from each Background, see their individual description. Background or Destiny? Should a Gamemaster use the Background system or the Destiny system in a campaign? The Destiny system puts more powerful abilities in the hands of the heroes, allowing them to perform incredible feats and save themselves from certain death by expending Destiny Points. However, some campaigns, particularly those set during The Rebellion Era, have a more realistic feel. In an era particularly devoid of Jedi, giving such abilities to the heroes might alter the campaign's tone in a way that the Gamemaster wishes to avoid. The Background system is a substitute that tones down the power level of the heroes while providing opportunities for telling interesting stories. The Background system gives each character a special hook that the Gamemaster can use to develop adventures, much in the same way that a hero's Destiny provides direction for that character. If you are a Gamemaster looking to run a campaign without the high-powered abilities given by Destiny Points, consider using the Background system instead. Events When you choose an Event Background, you decide that your hero has a single, defining Event in their past that put them on the path to becoming a hero. This Event fundamentally shaped your character's life. It was the moment at which they took their first steps toward becoming something more than ordinary, and it continues to shape the way your hero's adventuring career develops. When you select an Event Background, add one of the relevant Skills listed at the end of that entry to your character's Class Skill list, regardless of starting Heroic Class. This Skill represents something your character learned to do as a result of the event. Additionally, when you select an event background, your character gains a small enhancement. Occupations When you choose an occupation background, you select an element of your character's history that defines her skills and abilities. Most heroes in The Rebellion Era had some kind of job or career before they joined the fight against the Empire. When you select an occupation background, add one of the relevant Skills listed at the end of that entry to your Class Skill list, regardless of your starting Heroic Class. Your chosen Skill represents something your character learned to do as a result of his or her Occupation. Additionally, you gain a +2 competence bonus to Untrained Skill Checks with the Skills in your occupation's list of relevant Skills. Planet of Origin See also: New Languages Choosing a Planet of Origin as a Background is different from choosing an event or an occupation. When you choose a Planet of Origin, you are declaring that your hero was raised on a world that is not typically considered to be the homeworld for their Species. For example, they might be a Rodian raised on Tatooine, or a Bothan raised on Bespin. As a result, your hero is unlike other members of his or her Species. You should develop a story to explain why your hero was raised on the chosen planet. You cannot select the same Planet of Origin as the traditional homeworld of your Species. Humans and other Species that do not have a single homeworld can choose any planet described below. When you select a Planet of Origin Background, add two Skills from the relevant Skills listed at the end of that entry to your character's Class Skill list, regardless of starting Heroic Class. These Skills represents something your character learned on his or her planet of origin. Additionally, you add the Bonus Language given at the end of the planet's entry to your character's known Languages. Creating New Planetary Backgrounds Gamemasters might want to create a Planetary Background for a world other than those given here. To do so, the Gamemaster should choose three Skills that are relevant to the planet's history, culture, or reputation. In addition, if the planet is home to a native Species, add the language of that Species to the Background as a Bonus Language. If the planet has no natives, the Gamemaster instead should choose a common trade language (Such as Bocce or Sy Bisti) or High Galactic. The latter language is especially appropriate for Core Worlds and planets that pride themselves on their prestige.